Who Would Have Thought?
by fenril
Summary: its a 5x9, enough said. review and tell me what you think, please! if you do, i'll give you uh...duo!
1. Who Would Have Thought?

I got the idea from this MB(message board) i'm usually at. I wasn't too sure how to approach this since its a 5x9. at least thats what i'm trying to get at. so please bare w/ me and tell me what you think.

Before reading: please note, they're all OOC, its a 5x9 and wufei is conceited, but nothing new about that.   
Disclaimer: gundam wing is not owned by me, or any office buildings, doctors, turkey sandwiches, crutches, etc. i can always dream.

"Who Would Have Thought?" part 1

"Mariemaia is recovering nicely. Her wounds have not all completely recovered, but most." The doctor was doing his weekly checkup on the young girl. "Other then that, nothing else is wrong."

"Thank you, doctor." Lady Une responded. "Then I'll be taking my leave." They headed out, back to the Preventer's office.

"You're not stopping by home first?" The petite girl finally spoke in the car.

"Sorry, but I'm running behind schedule already. It's okay with you, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's fine." She stared out the window, at the passing scenery. They arrived at the office a little bit before noon. "You can leave me here." They were on the 12th floor, where all the Preventer's main offices were. Lady Une agreed and rushed into her office. Mariemaia made her way to Sally's office. Sally was always so nice to her and decided that was the best place to reside.

"Oh, Mariemaia! What re you doing here?" Sally got up from her desk to help the girl in.

"I wasn't able to go home first. Miss Une (I dunno what else to put) was rushing back here. I'm sorry to be a burden to you." Mariemaia very polite in what she said.

"Not at all! Besides, I'm just eating lunch right now with Noin." Mariemaia finally looked up and saw Noin sitting beside the desk with her lunch. "Did you eat yet?"

"No." She sat down in one of the leather chairs.

"Here, take this half of my sandwich. It's turkey." Noin offered.

"Thank you." She accepted it and started to eat.

"Sally? Have you seen those reports Une wants by…what is THAT onna doing here?" Wufei asked walking into Sally's office. He looked next to Noin and saw someone else. "What is that smaller onna doing here?!"

"Please Wufei, don't call them 'onna!' Noin and I are having lunch. Mariemaia is only visiting." She put a stress on 'only.'

Wufei pulled his sword from hammerspace and held the point against Mariemaia's pale neck. "What do you think you're doing, you crazy moron?!" Noin yelled, pushing the weapon away.

"Don't get in the way, weakling!" He pointed the sword at Noin's neck.

"Wufei! Get that rusty old thing out of my office!" Sally was ready to throw a desk lamp at his head. Wufei retreated back to the hall.

"He's whipped." Noin stated.

"I HEARD THAT, ONNA!!!!!!!!!" Wufei exclaimed from the hallway.

"WUFEI!" Sally yelled back. After that, there was silence. "So how have you been?" Sally asked.

"Fine, my wounds are healing and by next month, I don't need these crutches."

"Stupid onna…" Wufei sulked in his office. "I'm not…whipped! I'm strong! They are the ones that are… whipped! Hm? Who's voice is that?…Yuy. I'll ask him if I'm…whipped."

"…They said it's by the L4 Colonies." Heero was talking to some random guy about some random subject.

"Yuy!" Wufei interjected.

"Yes?" Heero turned to the balding Chinese.

"Am I…whipped?" He hesitated to even ask.

"Yes." He replied back immediately.

"What?! No I'm not! I am NOT…whipped! Hmph. You are weak, so what would you know?"

"Really?" Heero gave him a challenging look that dared Wufei to hit him and prove how weak he is.

"How about we drop this topic?" Wufei started to back away.

"Yes, how about we do that now?" Heero turned and walked into the elevator.

"Am I…whipped? Even Yuy said so! I can't ask a woman! They're too weak. There isn't anyone strong enough to answer my question!

"What about me?" A young girl's voice chimed in. Wufei turned to see a redhead on crutches.

"What about you?! You are weak! Look at you! On crutches. And why? Because you got hit by one bullet?"

"I outta see you get hit with a bullet…" She said in a low whisper.

"What was that?" Sword drawn and at her neck.

"Wufei!" Noin was at the end of the hall.

"Don't try to stop me. That other onna is not with you." Wufei pressed a little harder on her throat. But either way, she walked closer until she was standing next to Mariemaia.

"I'm sure she wouldn't want to hear about this." Noin's voice was harsh and her eyes narrowed. Wufei, likewise, did the same thing.

"She's not gonna find out!" They both leaned in close.

"Ooo, look at that! The passion, the angst!" Mariemaia watched. The two adults caught themselves. They stood up and turned their backs on each other. "Aww, no fun." Mariemaia got up and left.

'Why is my heart beating so quick? Was it the fault of that onna?' Wufei questioned himself.

'Damn, what was that?' Noin was also questioning herself. They stood there thinking, until Lady Une yelled at them for slacking off.

"Hey you two! I don't pay you guys to stand there and fight and do nothing! Get back to work or something. And Noin."

"Yes, ma'am?" Noin was fully attentive.

"Mariemaia is with you?" Lady Une asked from the 'motherly' side of her, that is if she has one. Can never tell with her and her personalities.

"I think she's with Sally."

"Good. Wufei?" Wufei looked up at his superior. "Stay away from Mariemaia." Lady Une left while Noin giggled and Wufei nearly facevaulted.

"Why did she tell me that?! I can handle and take of a child! That is menial work to Chang Wufei! But that work is suited for weaklings and women and such." He had a cocky look on his face.

"Uh huh, sure. She just knows about your grudge against the girl." Noin pointed out the obvious.

"GRUDGE?! What grudge?!" Wufei demanded to know.

"Well, how she, rather her employees, manipulated you to work for her, et cetera." Noin trailed off.

"I was not manipulated! And certainly not by the likes of her! I'm strong enough not to let that happen to me!" Wufei tried to disprove Noin.

"Stop trying to prove me wrong!" She looked at him. He had finally grown and inch or two over the past few years. "Go back to work like Une said!" Wufei grumbled at the order and went back to his office, but not before Noin mumbled 'whipped' underneath her breath.

"I think Miss Noin and Wufei have something going on between each other." Mariemaia said with a big smile. Sally nearly choked on her sandwich laughing. "What?"

"Noin? And Wufei?! Ahahahahahaha!!! That's like vinegar on a cracker!" Sally was laughing hysterically. "I wonder who the vinegar is." She said sarcastically and rolling her eyes. She wiped a tear from her eye and took in a deep breath to calm herself down. Noin walked into Sally's office to finish her lunch.

"What's so funny?" Sally saw Noin standing beside her desk.

"Well, Mariemaia had this crazy notion that you and Wufei have something going on between each other." Sally was trying to keep a straight face. Noin blushed slightly.

"Haha, that is a crazy idea!" Noin sat down. 'If it's such a crazy idea, why do you get nervous and mean around him?' A voice inside her head asked. She let the matter off and enjoyed what was left of her break.

***

quite a cliff hanger, eh? not really but i felt like stopping here. continue later. *yawn* its almost the next day and i'm tired. wrote this in two days, so i need some rest. ja ne.


	2. Who Would Have Thought, part 2

What's that part called when its between the introduction and the climax? well, whatever its called, this is the part. its building up to the part or something. I'm coming along pretty well, don't you think? ¿puedes tu la repaso? is my spanish even correct?   
Warning: some wufei-bashing,. thats i'll i remember   
Disclaimer: i don't own anything, **ANYTHING!!!**

"Who Would Have Thought?" Part 2

"Something the matter?" Zechs asked Noin. "Your dinner is getting cold." Noin's fork was in the food, but it never reached her mouth for the past five minutes. She looked up at the sound of his voice. His hair was still long and it was at the bottom of his butt now, but she likes it long.

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking." She ate something off her plate that tasted like chicken, but doesn't everything taste like chicken? "This is pretty good." She forced the words out of her throat. His cooking wasn't too great when they started going out four months ago. She gave him some cooking lessons and he practiced a bit. He was making progress.

"Really? You think so? I've been practicing everyday, with some help from my cook of course. But I made this all by myself." He sounded like a child who just came home with an 'A' after mostly getting 'F's.__

_'Practicing everyday? I think he needs to practice every minute.'_ Noin urged a smile. "Would I lie to you about your cooking?" She fought the urge to burst out laughing.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Zechs tried to bring that back on topic.

"Oh, it was nothing, really." Noin tried to avoid the topic.

"You used to tell me everything, Noin. I remember, back at the Academy, you would always tell me everything during breakfast and lunch. And after everyone went to sleep, you would call up and talk to me." Zechs looked like he was in some fantasy.

"No I didn't. Not during breakfast at least. And to be honest, I didn't tell you everything, I told you at least half of what I knew. I needed someone to talk to and you were always there." She saw Zechs was a bit hurt by her statement. "But I always looked forward to talking to you. I mean, I always liked to talk to you."

"So, wanna tell me what you were thinking about?" He was determined to find out.

"Wufei." She said it plain and clear enough for a deaf person to hear. Zechs nearly fell out of his seat. It wasn't what he had expected, at all. He then started to laugh hysterically.

"Why are you thinking about him? I thought you hated him!" Noin told him a brief summary of the day's events. She told him about what Mariemaia thought about she and Wufei. "You're gonna believe a girl who didn't even hit puberty yet?" Zechs stared at her with disbelief.

"Well, no, not entirely at least. I dunno. She might be right." She caught her mistake in saying the last phrase, but it was too late.

"WHAT?! Am I hearing this right? You might actually like…Wufei? The same Wufei that called you 'weak' and 'onna' and 'weak onna?'" Zechs was on the edge of his seat. Noin hesitated but nodded. "But, you two fight all the time! I just don't get it. I really don't know who women think." He paused for a moment thinking. He let out a chuckle. "You hurt the one you love." Noin's eyes widened enough to fit dinner plates in her eyes like contacts.

"What are you doing?! First you're trying to piece together the fact that I might actually like him. Now you're trying to figure out reasons that we're meant to be!" She was baffled and didn't know what else to say. Zechs let out another chuckle and put his hand on top of hers.

"I was only kidding…well sorta at least. But can we finish eating first? I didn't spend 5 hours preparing dinner to see it go to waste." Noin let out a sigh and finished dinner. Afterwards, Noin decided that she should do the dishes. She was washing a glass cup and nearly dropped it by the comment Zechs made.

"I think you and Wufei make a cute couple." He didn't seem bothered by the situation anymore. He seemed more like he wanted them to get together. Or maybe he just liked to tease her.

"You can't be serious." Noin turned away from him so he couldn't see her blushing.

"I'm kinda serious. Half and half, I guess. Actually, no. You two do look cute together." Noin was speechless.

"You're not jealous that I like another," she hesitated to say 'man' "guy?"

"No, not really. Don't ask me why though. I mean, if you wanna break up to go pursue your 'guy,' go ahead." He shrugged off the last sentence. _'Not like I can't find another girl a week later. But it's not my fault they all like the way I look.'_

Noin couldn't believe what she was hearing. It wasn't that she was angry because of what he said, she just couldn't believe it. _'He could find another girl in two days. He has his little black book, he'll survive. But I don't wanna leave him. We could still be friends.' _"You're serious about what you said?"

"Was there ever a time I wasn't serious?" She thought it over. Most of the time, he was pretty serious about what he said. Especially when he said he was going to drop Libra on Earth. Who would have thought he actually meant it? She nodded in agreement and said she would think about it. When she arrived home, she went straight to bed, she didn't want to think about it.

The next day was like any other ordinary day at work, except she distanced herself a bit more from Zechs and Wufei. Nobody really noticed, except Sally.

"Noin? Are you and Zechs having a fight?" Sally sat next to her during their lunch break.

"No, why do you ask?" Immediately after saying the last word, it dawned upon her that that was a stupid question to ask.

"Well, you two have been ignoring each other the whole day. Did something happen over dinner last night?" Sally waited for a moment, but she wouldn't talk. "Come on. I won't tell anyone! Did he ask you to marry him or something? Oh, I know! He has another girl! He does seem like a player." She trailed off with the idea.

"No no! Nothing like that! We didn't get into a fight."

"Oh? Then what is it?" Sally was dying to know by now.

"Okay, but promise me you won't tell anyone!" Sally nodded. "Well, last night, we were eating dinner and I guess I was sorta out of it and.."

"Where is that onna? She's supposed to be reading my report and make sure it's suitable for Une." Wufei stops at Sally's door to her office. "'Wufei-eating lunch now. Read through half your report. Don't worry.-Sally.' Eating lunch now?! You think Chang Wufei is going to wait for you to finish?! Knowing that weak woman, she'll take at LEAST 30 minutes! This report is supposed to be in my 2pm. It's already 12:30!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!! You've gotta be kidding!!!"

"That's Sally's voice. What can she be laughing about? Is it my report?! I bet she's laughing about my report!"

"What's so great about Wufei? I mean of ALL people!" Sally's voice resonated in the room. Wufei was stunned by the comment.

"What does she mean by that?!" He rushed over to where they were. Sally was laughing her ass off and Noin was blushing like a madman.

"I mean, come on! Zechs was sitting right in front of you! Ahahaha!!! The same arrogant, egoistic, woman-hating Chang Wufei?!" Noin nodded in silence and realized Wufei was standing right behind Sally. "Why would you be thinking about him?"

"Uh..Sally." She pointed to Wufei.

"Sally!" Sally turned to see the rather furious boy.

"Wufei! Oh, I can explain! Wait, why should I explain to you? You work for me?" She turned away from Wufei for a moment. "I guess for the friendship." She mumbled and turned back. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut short by the palm of Wufei's hand.

"First! Let me attend to the matter of Noin thinking about me. THEN! I will talk to you!" Wufei had a scolding eye with some curiosity hidden behind the angered look. Noin didn't know what to say and Sally couldn't talk until after the matter was settled.

Noin cleared her throat and began, "Well, you see..   
~~~

wondering what she's gonna say? me too. have any ideas? i'll think of something. don't worry, i'll think of something ::grin:: ja   
  



	3. Who Would Have Thought, part 3

it might get confusing, i tend to switch scenes w/o saying anything first. you'll be able to tell though, right? i'll put a notation at the first scenery change ^_^ anyways, enjoy!   
Disclaimer: i don't anything, ANYTHING!!!

Who Would Have Thought? Part 3

"Well you see.." Noin started to nod her head and make hand movements as if they would help explain. Wufei started to nod with her and did a few hand motions.

"Yes? And?" Wufei tried to speed her up.

"I was thinking about" she quickly thought in her head what she could say. "about what an asshole you are! Now stop interrogating me!" Wufei blinked a few times, surprised by what she said.

"Ooooooooook…" Wufei started to back away slowly. "Can I talk to you later, Sally?"

"Uh huh." Wufei turned towards the hallway and walked away. When he was about earshot away, they started to talk again. "Nice save."

"Hn. If you hadn't talked so loud, that wouldn't have happened." Noin looked away from Sally.

"Oh lighten up! I know you wanna tell him." Noin blushed, but didn't say anything.

(scene changes!!)

"Baka onna.."

"Oi! Wufei!" A tall blond was standing in front of him.

"What do you want?" Wufei liked to keep his distance from uh..everyone.

"Have you been talking to Noin lately?"

"Why?" Zechs' eyes widened for a moment.

"Nothing. No reason. Just wondering. See ya!" He turned to walk away, but it was too late.

"WHY?!" Wufei had his hand on Zechs' shoulder, gripping tight so his knuckles turned white. "If you don't tell me, I'll give you a buzz cut!"

"If you do that, I'll call your Gundam weak!" Wufei's eyes widened with horror.

"You wouldn't!" Wufei felt faint and dizzy.

"Then we agree? You don't give me a buzz cut and I don't call your Gundam weak?" He outstretched his hand.

"Agreed." They shook hands. "So what's this thing with Noin? She's been acting weird lately, too."

"Well, don't tell anyone or act weird after I tell you." Zechs looks around the hall to make sure no one else was there. "How about we step into my office, hm?"

"Okay, but you better be telling me the truth! Or else all that lovely hair becomes a toupee!" Wufei was pretending to cut his hair.

"If you do that, I'll sell your Gundam to a weak old lady!" He snatched his hair away from Wufei's now trembling hands.

"Shut up and get into your office!" Wufei pushed Zechs into his office.

"Hey! Mariemaia! What are you doing here?" Duo sneaked up behind her.

"Don't do that!" Duo was giggling like a child. "I asked Miss Une to bring me. I wanted to see how Miss Noin and Mister Wufei were doing."

"Why do you want to check up on those two?" He started to lead her into a chair.

"Well, you see…"

"Have you seen Duo? We were supposed to go to lunch together." Heero asked Quatre.

"I saw him over there somewhere." He pointed to where Duo was. They both walked there to see if Duo was there. When they reached him, he was on the floor, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Heero had a curious voice. Duo got up and walked to the other two. They huddled in a little circle and told them what Mariemaia told him, just condensed. At the end, they all were laughing.

"Please don't say anything about it to them!" She wasn't sure who she was referring to, but let them decide.

"Don't worry about it!" Duo waved away the worry. "Come on, lets go to lunch. Wanna come?"

"No thank you, but could you bring back something instead?" Mariemaia started to dig through her pockets. "Here's the money."

"All right. We'll be back in about an hour." The three left and Mariemaia was already bored. She got up and walked around the vast office, hoping to find someone she knew, preferably someone nice…in other words, anyone but Wufei. She stopped in the hall and tried to figure out where she was. She never walked to that part of the office.

"You better be kidding."

"Would I? Am I laughing?"

"You were laughing two minutes ago!"

"THAT was two minutes ago! I mean now! Besides, I barely joke around and why would I lie about something like this?"

"Uh huh. But she said she was thinking about what a jackass I am."

"You're so gullible!"

"I am NOT!"

"That's Wufei and Milliardo." Mariemaia was standing outside Zechs's office. "This is interesting. What did Mister Milliardo tell him?"

"Look, if you wanna know if I'm telling the truth or not, then go ask her yourself instead of bugging me! Or are you too scared? Huh?! What are you?! Chicken?!" Zechs started to make chicken noises.

"I am not! Stop that! She obviously said something different for a reason! Maybe she doesn't want me to know about it." Wufei started to reason with himself.   
"Oh, I see…Milliardo told Wufei about Noin." A smile came across her face.

"Do you like her?" Zechs spoke up.

"WHAT?!" His face became red and flushed.

"You don't lie very well, do you?" He said plainly.

"Shut up!"

"So they like each other, eh?" Mariemaia was ready to jump around with glee. "Maybe I can get them together, that would be cute."

"I can set you two up, ya know." Zechs leaned back in his chair. Wufei eyed him, suspiciously.

"Why? I thought you and her were 'meant to be.'"

"I just want her to be happy, that's all." Zechs started to twirl a pen in his hand. "I know you want to be with her, might as well see if you two are 'meant to be.'"

"Do what you want. I don't care anymore." Wufei leaned back and crossed his arms.

"This is getting fun. I don't have to any work now! I wonder how Miss Noin is doing." Mariemaia went off to find Noin.   
***

i'm gonna try and finish this up in the next chapter. if you have any ideas/suggestions, don't hesitate to tell me! ja.


	4. Who Would Have Thought, part 4

part 4!! okay, this is the last part/chapter. uh...yeh, that's all i have to say really.   
Disclaimer: i don't own anything ownable that i mentioned in my story b/c i am poor and can't afford such things.   
Warning: some swearing (i think), 5x9, 1x2, 3x4. probably a lime, but only at the end.

Who Would Have Thought? Part 4

"Look, just TELL him! It doesn't hurt to try!" Sally was trying to persuade Noin.

"Yes it does! It always hurts to try! Especially with something like this!" Noin was stubborn like a rock or something that's stubborn.

"People who don't try are quitters." Mariemaia stated behind them.

"Mariemaia! How long have you been there?" Sally waved her hand to come in.

"Long enough to know what you're talking about."

"Everyone is gonna know about this whole situation at this rate." Noin got up and left.

"I think she's upset." Mariemaia kept looking at the spot where Noin was.

Sally let out a long sigh. "I'm too tired to think and I still have to read this report. You ate lunch yet?"

"Duo is getting food for me." Sally nodded and was going to headed for her office when Wufei and Zechs came in.

"Why is that red-headed witch here?" Wufei pointed to her. His hand was immediately slapped down by Sally and Zechs. "Hn. Sally, let us talk. In your office, preferably."

"All right, all right." They left, leaving Mariemaia and Zechs.

"So are you setting Wufei and Noin up?" Mariemaia started the conversation. He looked surprised.

"How about we step into my office?" Zechs offered and he lead the way.

The two walked in and didn't talk until the door was closed. "So, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Sally sat down in her usual chair.

"Noin." Wufei remained standing but leaned against the wall.

"Noin? What about her?" Sally tried to remain calm and not blurt out the fact that Noin liked him.

Wufei seemed uncomfortable and started to zone out. 'What am I supposed to say? I can't just blurt it out. Have to set the mood.'

"WUFEI!!" Sally was ready to throw something at him.

"What?!"

"You didn't hear me before? I called you like three times already."

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, uh.." 'Set the mood..' "You think Noin likes anyone?" 'That was REAL subtle.' Wufei mentally kicked himself.

"In other words, do I think Noin likes you?"

"That's not what I said!" Wufei straightened.

"But that's what you mean, right?" Wufei blushed until his whole face was red.

"NO!"

"You're a bad liar. But back on topic here. Look, why don't you just ask her yourself? As in you go to her and ask her the question you just asked me, or attempted to ask me." Sally waved Wufei's report in front of her. "It's 1:48 already and I'm not done reading this yet. If you don't go ask her yourself, I'm not bothering to read the rest."

"That's blackmail!"

"Oh hush, you! You're not a fifteen year old boy going through puberty anymore! Instead, you're a seventeen year old boy going through puberty! So in light of that, you can take these matters into your own hands."

Wufei ran out of the office and slammed the door. "BAKA ONNA! She thinks she can tell me what to do, but I, Chang Wufei, shall prove her wrong!" Wufei stuck his head in the door of Sally's office. "So, what do you want me to do now?"

"Go talk to Noin yourself and leave me alone! I'll hand in your crummy report! Goodness!" Wufei stood there a moment longer until Sally threw his report at him.

Wufei returned to his office. "Go ask her yourself. HA! She thinks it's so easy! Why doesn't she ask her then?" He leaned back on his chair to face the ceiling. "How am I supposed to approach her? She should be the one approaching me anyway! I mean, who wouldn't want to confess their love to me?" He leaned back down and looked at the floor. There was a little white note on the floor, right in front of the door. He picked it up and stared at it before opening.

"Wufei, meet me at Sbarro's for lunch tomorrow." 'Why? And who sent this? I bet it's something stupid.'   
"I want to talk to you about how much stupider stronger you are then women. Sally"

"Well, that seems a little strange of her, but I'll go see what she has to say. Sbarro's? I didn't know she liked Italian." Wufei wrote it down in his planner.

Somewhere else, Noin finds a little white note on her desk. "Lets go out to lunch tomorrow. Is Sbarro's good? I know you like Italian. Sally"

"All right! Sbarro's!" Noin wrote it down in her planner.

Somewhere else, Sally gets confronted by two people. "What did you do and what do you want me to do?" Sally asked the two.

"We wrote Wufei and Noin a little note but you put your name instead or ours." Mariemaia explained. "It says you're going to met them tomorrow at Sbarro's for lunch."

Zechs cut Sally off before she could ask why. "We want you to go to Sbarro's tomorrow for lunch to met up with Wufei and Noin. Then after they both come, you can leave them to their lunch."

"Why should I go if I'm just gonna leave them afterwards?" Sally finally got a word in edgewise.

"We're setting Wufei and Noin up. I'm sure you know how they feel towards each other, but they don't seem to have the guts to tell each other." Mariemaia was playing with a mechanical pencil. "If they don't see you there and see each other, they won't be able to figure out that the whole point was for them to meet up with each other. They'll just sit there and nothing will happen."

"So, what do I get out of it?" Sally leaned against her fist, bored out of her mind.

"The satisfaction of knowing those two will finally be happy." Zechs replied back. Sally raised a questioning eyebrow. "Okay okay, lunch. Anything you want." Sally's face lit up.

"All right. I'll keep up with my half of the deal and you better do the same." Sally had a look of a businessman that just signed a profitable contract. Mariemaia and Zechs had the same look.

The next day, everything went according to plan, Sally reached Sbarro's first, then Wufei.

"Can you move over a little? I can't see anything from here!"

"Be quiet, I can't hear anything."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"You don't want to know what happens to them?"

"Not like this."

"I'm not saying I mind, but just to let you know, you're sitting on top of me."

"Gomen-nasai."

"Hey! My baked ziti! If you guys wanted some, you could have said something! Why are you guys here anyway? And all in one booth?"

"They noticed everyone leaving and I told Duo about it. Sorry." Duo let out a smile between eating Zechs's baked ziti and trying to see Sally and Wufei. "It's just fun talking to him, I couldn't help it."

"Anou, koi? I can't feel my legs anymore."

"Gomen." Quatre slid back into his spot in the booth.

"Hee-chan, you want some ziti?" Duo's fork hovered in front of Heero's face with ziti on its prongs.

"I'll settle for the bread." He grabbed the complementary bread from the tray.

"Hey you guys! Noin just walked in!" Mariemaia climbed up on her knees for a better view.

"Sorry I'm late, Sally, but I had to finish up one of those annual reports." Noin stood there deciding where to sit. "Why is he here?"

"Why is this onna here?" Wufei asked immediately after her. Then they both started to talk about the note they received.

"OKAY!! That's quite enough!" Sally got up from her seat. She pushed Noin into it, across from Wufei. "You two are going to sit here and eat lunch together and talk NICELY to each other and ENJOY it! Got it?! If I hear another objection from both of you, you're getting a pay cut," she looked at Wufei, "and you are going to have to eat Zechs's cooking everyday for every meal until both of you learn how to get along with each other! Understand?!" They both nodded and Sally walked away to where the six giggling "inconspicuous" "adults" were sitting.

"What did you mean by that?! Are you trying to imply that I'm a bad cook?!" Zechs looked up at the half Chinese. Sally looked around for some support, but when she tried to make eye contact with them, they looked away.

"No." Sally quickly thought of something to back up the statement. Zechs was going to say something but she cut him off. "Quick, move in and let me sit somewhere." Sally shoved Zechs into Trowa and Quatre.

"What was all that about?" Noin looked at Sally shoving in three people against the wall. Wufei shrugged and tried to think of something to say.

Wufei's palms where glistening with perspiration. He wanted to tell her but in a natural way. 'Set the mood. Set the mood. Ack! Like that worked last time! Think of something to say. Nobody is talking.' Wufei was about to open his mouth but he shut it closed.

"You want to get something to eat now?" Noin looked at the line for food.

"Uh, sure!" Wufei got up nervously, nearly running into a little kid.

"What's with him?! He looks so nervous. He almost killed that kid! Oh! Hey Mariemaia!" Duo waved at the girl. (In case you didn't get that, Wufei nearly killed Mariemaia. *bows and walks away*)

"What's the matter with him? Didn't he see me coming?!" Mariemaia was in a state of shock.

"So, uh nice weather today, huh?" Wufei didn't even look outside.

"Wufei, it's raining." Noin looked at his head since he was staring straight into his food. He looked outside and promptly sweatdropped.

"Well, you know," he started to laugh nervously, "I like the rain. It's considered good weather to farmers." 'Farmers? Why did I say that? I'm no where near a farmer. This isn't going well.'

"I guess, if you're a farmer." Noin looked at the nervous boy. 'Gosh, he's real nervous. I guess I should be the one to start the conversation. A real conversation at least.'

"So how's.." Wufei started

"SO ANYWAY!" Noin cut him off. "What's going on with Sally and everyone else?" She motioned her head to the nosiest table.

"I dunno, they've been acting strange lately. You think this whole lunch thing was planned out?" Wufei looked straight into her eyes. They shone with anticipation.

"Duh they planned this out!" Wufei straightened and had a peeved look on his face.

"This isn't going anywhere! But at least they're getting along." Sally exclaimed.

"Aw, I just think he's shy and doesn't wanna say anything." Duo finished off the last bit of ziti. "Hey, you got anymore?"

Zechs looked at the empty bowl. "You ate all of it?!"

"Well, what did you expect?" Zechs let the conversation drop there and went to get more. "So anyway, maybe Noin should be the first to make a move."

"Well someone has to, our lunch break is almost up." Trowa pointed to his watch. "Those two dragged Zechs into their conversation."

"They must really have nothing to talk about." Mariemaia looked at the three conversing. "We gotta do something to move this along."

"All right." Heero cocked his gun and started to take aim until everyone tried to refrain him from doing so. He let out a grumble and put his gun back. "You wanted things to move along. Should have killed Zechs and Wufei when I had the chance."

"Zechs! I'm hungry! Hurry up!" Duo called loud enough so everyone was staring at him. "What?"

Zechs began to get up but not before nudging Wufei in the ribs. "Make a move already." He murmured to him.

"It's not as easy as you think!" Wufei glared at him.

"Oh?" Zechs sat next to Noin, facing her. He leaned towards her ear. "I love you." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, smiled sweetly and then looked at Wufei with a triumphant smile. He got up, leaving Noin blushing and Wufei glaring.

"Baka!" Mariemaia hit Zechs upside the head. "Wufei is supposed to be saying that! Not you!"

"I was just proving a point, that's all!" Zechs shoved the plate of food towards Duo. "I'm sure one of them has to say something now, right? We only have 15 minutes left."

"Wrong, we have 10 minutes left, your watch is five minutes slow." Quatre corrected him.

"No, we have five minutes left, Une just called." Heero was putting away his cell phone.

"What was all that about?" Noin putting her hand where the kiss was.

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all!" Wufei turned around to see all seven people staring at him and mouthing to make a move and there's only five minutes left. "Five minutes?! Ack! How can I do this in five minutes?!"

"Do what?" Noin looked at the seven.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Wufei turned back to Noin.

'He's really dragging this out long. And he calls himself a Gundam pilot. HA!' Noin finished the last of her food and started to get up to throw it away.

"Where are you going?" Wufei got scared she decided to leave. Noin slowed down to a crawl and looked back.

"I'm throwing away my trash." Noin gave him a weird stare as if he was crazy. She wasn't half wrong though. Wufei let out a sigh of relief. While Noin was away, the seven confronted him.

"Make a move already!" Mariemaia slapped him upside the head.

"Yeh, this is getting sickeningly boring." Duo exclaimed while examining his hair.

"I thought this was supposed to be a 5x9 or something." Quatre pulled out the script. "Yeh, it says so right here." He pointed to the text.

"It's probably gonna be a 5+9 or a 9+5." Trowa started to flip through the booklet of paper.

"Well it's not MY fault! Blame her!" Wufei pointed to a far off corner with a girl sitting at her computer. The girl turned towards to them with a blank stare.

"Stop pointing! It's rude." She looked directly at Wufei. "Stop using me as a scapegoat!"

"Fen! Make Wufei do something quick or else Une is gonna have our heads on a platter!" Duo complained to her.

"I'm building up the scene or something." Fenril mumbled the last words. "Now leave me alone or else I'll drag this into another part!"

"Hey, who were you just talking to?" Noin walked behind them. Everyone turned towards her and shrugged their shoulders. "Riiiiiiiight!"

Zechs nudged Wufei in the ribs. "All right! Don't rush me! Just go sit down." Everyone moaned but obeyed. "Uh, sit down Noin."

"There something you wanna tell me?" 'Maybe I should just say it instead. He's taking a long time.' Noin wanted to just leave.

"I uh.. I luh.. lovvvvvv.. l-lik.." Wufei took a deep breath before continuing. He was shaking enough to make you think he was going to have a seizure any moment. "I .. I llllliiiiiike .." He kept stuttering and after a while, you couldn't understand him anymore.

"HE LOVES YOU! There! I said if for him! GOSH! How hard was that?!" Sally slapped him across the back of his head. She headed out the door, followed by the others.

"That took long enough." Noin was getting up as well.

"That's all you have to say?!" Wufei finally managed to say it without stuttering. "I thought you felt the same way about me!"

"Yeh, but you just took so long to say that and you didn't even say it in the end." Noin put on her coat and headed for the door. Wufei caught her sleeve right before she reached the door.

"No, wait. Onegai?" Either way, Wufei wouldn't let go of her sleeve. "I was just too nervous. I never had to do this kinda stuff because it never really happened to me." He slowly let go of her sleeve. "This emotion that so many have, love. Ha! It's so blinding and yet I want this emotion. I've fought hundreds of soldiers and I'm now brought down to a weakling by a human emotion." Wufei spit towards the side with a pissed off look on his face. Noin couldn't help but pity him.

"Hey you! Yeh you!" A waitress pointed to Wufei. "Don't you DARE spit on the floor AGAIN! Now clean that up NOW!" Wufei's expression went back to an innocent look and Noin's pity disappeared.

"Brought down by a human emotion and a women." Noin mumbled under her breath. She walked out the door without another word and headed toward the office.

"Noin! Where were you?" Une just happened to bump into her.

"Nowhere special. Sorry to be late." Noin walked past silently.

"What's wrong, Noin? I thought you would be happier then this after what .. Sally said." Zechs looked at the dreary look.

"I think you just answered your own question." They stood there for a minute or so. "You're so stupid!" A smile came on her face and she was cheerful again.

"Noin! Wait!" Wufei ran up towards her, obviously tired from running back to the building. Noin started to walk away.

"Leave me alone." Noin turned but was quickly intercepted by Wufei and slapped across the face. Wufei was angry and wanted to hit her one more time, but he didn't.

"You're not giving me a fair chance! I came the way back running just to apologize and say 'I love you' because that's what you wanted to hear from me and not Sally!"

"Oh. Wufei." Noin sounded like he was dying and if was her fault. "Hit me again and I'll throw you out the window!" She held him by the collar of his shirt. Her expression softened and she leaned over to his cheek to give him a kiss.

Wufei put his hand on his face while she stood back up. "Uh.." Wufei was speechless and his blush deepened into a crimson red.

"Well, that was cute while it lasted." Zechs spoke from the spot where Noin left him.

Somewhere else in time and space...

"Aw, Fen! That was a 5+9! You promised a 5x9!" Duo was sitting next to her while she typed diligently.

"I didn't promise anything!" Fenril looked at the bishounen. Duo pouted. "What am I supposed to add?"

"I'll add it!" Duo grabbed the keyboard.

Noin took Wufei by the shoulders and leaned in for another kiss. "What was that for?" Wufei asked. He was going to continue, but she hushed him.

"Don't ask questions. Besides, I didn't think you would mind." She smiled slightly. "Come with me. We're gonna be leaving early."

"Nani?" Wufei was lead by the hand. "Won't Une have a fit about this?"

"Don't worry about it." She turned towards Zechs that was still standing there. "Tell Une that we're leaving, okay? Thanks."

"Make me get yelled at for something you do." Zechs walked towards Une's office.

"Where are we going?" Wufei demanded to know.

"My place. Any objections?" Wufei raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "I didn't think so."

Back at the office…

"Hey, Hee-chan!" Duo bounced into his office.

"You need something?" Heero said in a monotonous voice.

"I wanted to see you!" He jumped into the other's lap…somehow. "Come on, let's leave. Wufei and Noin just left to go back to her place."

"Why did they leave?" Heero wanted to change the subject.

"Isn't it obvious? They went to bang each other up the ass." Duo started making swirls with his finger on Heero's chest. "You know you want to do the same." Duo gave him a wink.

"Of course I do!" Heero's voice had more expression and feeling this time. A LOT more. "But, omae o korosu...later."

Duo nodded in agreement and stared into Heero's eyes. "You don't mean that, do you?"

"Yes. No!" Heero gave Duo a hug push out the door office and headed towards Duo's place.

But the ones still at the office were Trowa and Quatre. Quatre walked into Trowa in the hall. "Gomen, Trowa-chan!" Trowa couldn't help but smile.

He looked deep into his eyes and said "Heero's stuck at Duo's place so I have to go save him!" But we all know that Trowa didn't REALLY say that. He really said "Leave Duo and Heero alone. They need to be together but so do we! So let's go back to your place. Duo and Heero have the right idea, don't you think?"

Quatre nodded in agreement and Heero couldn't resist Duo! Especially the smell of gunpowder. The aroma filled the room and Trowa just rememberedhe had more work to do, so he couldn't go with Quatre.But Quatre told him that everyone else left early so it was Duo who was theuke semethis next time.

"I thought this was supposed to become a 5x9." Fenril looked at the odd scene that was happening.

"Uh...yeh. Don't worry, it will be." Duo pushed her away. Then he resumed his little strip act with Heero. Heero got bored and left, so did Trowa.

Trowa came back into Quatre's bedroom and seduced him right there. "Trowa! I didn't think you were that kinda person! Oops. I mean, Heero! I didn't think you were that kinda person!"

"That's because I'm not that kinda person!" Trowa said, trying to leave the room again but it was locked.

Trowa sighed, realizing there was not point in fighting and hit Duo across the face which was followed by a long passionate kiss. "Oh Quatre! We're so silly! We shouldn't be here!" Quatre tugged on Trowa's boxers which lead to him having a nosebleed.

"I think this is for the better, Duo." Heero started to walk away from the now unconscious Duo but that was what Duo wanted Heero to think, that he was unconscious! Duo seized him from the back and flung onto the bed.

"Hehe, fooled you, didn't I?" Quatre was giggling. "But I decided to let you leave."

"Well, there's no other choice, is there?" Quatre nodded a "Heero! That tickles!" Duo exclaimed loudly.

So Heero punched him across the "I NEED IT NOW!!!" Trowa demanded.

"Okay!" Duo cheerfully said. But Trowa had to go visit his "I'm sorry, but there's someone else for me out there. I hope you understand."

"Who?" Duo was teary eyed.

"Relena!!" Heero screamed loudly so everyone could hear him, even her.

"Omae o korosu!!!" Heero chased Duo down.

"If that's the game you wanna play, koi, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Heero loves Relena!!! Hehe!!" Duo got pinned down by a furious Heero.

"Am I...turning you on?" Trowa ran out of the room. "Maybe we can just be friends." He looked back at the Heero pulled out his gun, ready to killss Duo.

"Oh Trowa-chan! I didn't know you felt that way about me! HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahahahaha!!" Trowa was tied down to a bed.

"DUO!! This isn't going the way you said it would!"

"Just give me a few more pages, I mean lines!!" Duo was trying to make some scrambled eggs in the kitchen.

"See Fen! They kept changing the story so it'll never be done!" He explained. "Why are you here anyway? Is this gonna turn into a Mary Sue?"

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! NO!! No Mary Sues!! No Mary Sues!! Unless I'm making fun of it." Fenril started to trot away. "Just try to finish up, okay?"

"All right guys, lets finish this."

"Wufei and Noin fucked all night and everyone lived happily ever after. The end."

"Trowa! I didn't know you thought that way!" Trowa shrugged and took Quatre by the hand.

"You don't know a lot about me." They walked away.

"I liked his ending. Simple and direct." Heero commented. "How about it just ends like that?"

Duo thought about it. "Sure, why not?"   
***

Sorry it was so long. Just to clear up some confusion in case you had any, this was Duo typing, Quatre, Heero, and Trowa. Thank you for reading, on your way out you can review it. Ja ne.   
  
  



End file.
